


Powróz i harpun

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, M/M, a szkoda, ale może będzie jeśli zechce mi się pisać dalszy ciąg, nie ma porno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scena z punktu widzenia Lewiatanów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powróz i harpun

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z Biblii (cytat poniżej), a także sugerujący brzydkie zabawy, jakie lubi mój levi!Cas :D

_Czy Lewiatana chwycisz na wędkę_  
 _lub sznurem wyciągniesz mu język,_  
 _czy przeciągniesz mu powróz przez nozdrza,_    
 _a szczękę hakiem przewiercisz?_  
 _Może cię poprosi o łaskę?_    
 _czy powie ci dobre słowo?_  
 _Czy zawrze z tobą przymierze,_    
 _czy wciągniesz go na stałe do służby?_  
 _Czy pobawisz się nim jak z wróblem,_    
 _czy zwiążesz go dla swych córek?_  
 _Czy towarzysze go sprzedadzą,_    
 _podzielą go między kupców?_  
 _Czy przebijesz mu skórę harpunem,_  
 _głowę mu dzidą przeszyjesz?_  
 _Odważ się rękę nań włożyć,_  
 _pamiętaj, nie wrócisz do walki._ (Hi 40,25-33 - cytat trochę zmieniony)

 

Właściwie jesteśmy trochę rozczarowani, kiedy anioł słabnie na tyle, że daje się odepchnąć od sterów i zdławić pod masą naszych niezliczonych ciał. Nie to, żeby się poddał, nie, wciąż stawia zaciekły opór, ale nie ma szans, jest nas zbyt wielu i władaliśmy światem na długo przed tym, jak jego rasa rozpostarła opiekuńcze skrzydła nad tym ogrodem botaniczno-zoologicznym, którym zajmował się Ojciec. Śmieszny, żałosny eksperyment, który nie miał prawa się udać i patrzcie państwo, Tatulek doszedł chyba w końcu do tego samego wniosku, skoro jeszcze się tu nie zjawił, by wtrącić nas z powrotem do naszej odwiecznej klatki. Widocznie wreszcie znudził się najnowszą zabawką i odszedł, by tworzyć kolejne, bo nie wyczuwamy jego obecności i żaden z jego aniołów nie przybywa w glorii, by ratować swojego brata, choć w tym akurat nie ma nic dziwnego, bo Gorące Skrzydełka nieźle narozrabiał, wycinając w pień trzy czwarte własnej rodziny, upojony i zamroczony władzą i potęgą jak helleńskie bachantki krwią, winem i sokiem z ich rozgrzanych cipek.

A teraz nasza kolej na to, by skąpać się w jusze i odtańczyć taniec na parujących wnętrznościach, na dymiących zgliszczach tego terrarium, rzekomo najpiękniejszego dzieła Ojca, które wręcz błaga, by splugawić je jeszcze bardziej, niż zrobiły to zamieszkujące je pluskwy, błaga jak żałosna, podstarzała kurwa, której nikt już nie chce.

Cierpliwości, suczko. Najpierw musimy się zaaklimatyzować.

Anioł skamle z bólu, gdy wysysamy z niego wspomnienia i informacje na temat świata, w którym przyszło nam się odrodzić. Ćśśśś, aniołku, nie rozpraszaj nas, bo będziemy musieli zacząć wszystko od początku. Nie broń się, otwórz się dla nas, żadna z tych myśli, których tak usilnie strzeżesz, nie jest warta bólu, który możemy ci sprawić.

Rozlewamy się po całym naczyniu, wypełniamy sobą każdą żyłę, każdą komórkę, każdy pęcherz i worek, które składają się na wnętrze tego ziemskiego stworzenia, każdą kość, ścięgno i mięsień. Nie jest wygodnie, naczynie jest malutkie, a nas są setki, tysiące, kłębimy się z trudem, przelewamy po sobie, a powłoka trzeszczy w szwach, pęka i rozdziera się w niektórych bardziej naciągniętych miejscach. Z rozdarć wypływa czarna, gęsta ciecz, płyn owodniowy, w którym pływaliśmy od początku naszego stworzenia, którym żywiliśmy się i oddychaliśmy, teraz będziemy żywić się czymś innym, pora dorosnąć, Tatusiu, przeciąć pępowinę, zbyt długo nie pozwalałeś nam wyfrunąć z gniazda, więc opuścimy je w pożodze, we krwi, nie zostanie z niego nawet marne ździebełko, kiedy z niego wyfruniemy.

Och, jak dobrze byłoby móc się wreszcie przeciągnąć, rozprostować zdrętwiałe kończyny, ale to naczynie jest tak małe, tak słabe, rozdziera się przy najdrobniejszym ruchu, rwie się i kruszy. Wszystko spowija lekka mgła, kontury rozmazują się i zlewają, tańczą przed oczami, i dopiero mocne pchnięcie macką w galaretowatą substancję mózgu sprawia, że wzrok naczynia wyostrza się. Z oczu zaczynają ciec strugi plazmy, ale coś za coś, i tak nie pobędziemy długo w tym ciasnym zewłoku, nie ma sensu się nad nim rozczulać.

Przekręcamy głowę. Początkowo coś w… szyi?... stawia opór, ale potem rozlega się suchy trzask i głowa odwraca się bez problemu. Unosimy dłoń do oczu i poruszamy palcami. Śmieszne małe stworzonka, kruche pędraki, ale chyba użyteczne, w tym świecie na pewno bardziej przydatne niż macki.

Przynajmniej do czasu. Na razie pobawimy się wami, podpełzniemy cichutko, niepostrzeżenie, _incognito_ , usiądziemy przy waszych stołach, zdobędziemy wasze zaufanie, a potem wlejemy się do waszych snów, stoczymy was od środka jak robak jabłko, dyskretnie, a kiedy wreszcie zorientujecie się, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy ockniecie się z nożem w ręku, stojąc nad trupami swoich bliskich, kiedy uświadomicie sobie, że przez cały ten czas byliśmy tu razem z wami, ale nigdy, ani razu nie pociągnęliśmy za sznurki, że to wszystko wy, wszystko, że wystarczyło tylko lekko was popchnąć w odpowiednim kierunku – wtedy staniemy przed wami w naszej prawdziwej postaci i zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa. Wtedy zatańczymy na resztkach tego zdychającego świata i ruszymy na poszukiwanie następnego.

A może wcale nie podpełzniemy cichutko, może skoczymy wam do gardła i przerżniemy wasze stygnące ciało. A może pójdziemy do najbliższego baru i będziemy chłeptać wasze piwo przez całą noc. Widzicie? Tyle możliwości, tyle wyborów, cały świat stoi przed nami otworem, rozkraczony jak dziwka. Możemy zrobić z nim wszystko. I nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

\- Nie szarp się, muszko, bo wyrwiemy ci skrzydełka.

Anioł szamocze się jeszcze bardziej, więc spełniamy groźbę – ostrzegaliśmy przecież, czyż nie? – i pławimy się w zdławionych wizgach, które wydaje z siebie ta pokaleczona istota, w której nikt już nie rozpoznałby bożego wojownika. Przyglądamy się jej z ciekawością, może nawet z pewnym szacunkiem, bo anioł wciąż próbuje walczyć, bez sensu, zupełnie idiotycznie, niepotrzebnie przedłuża swoją mękę, powinien już dawno się poddać i skrócić cierpienia, pogrążyć się w bezbolesnej nicości, do której odchodzą martwe anioły. Zabawne stworzenie, czyż nie rozumie, że okazywanie miłosierdzia nie leży w naszej naturze, a jednak jesteśmy gotowi mu je wspaniałomyślnie okazać za to, że uwolnił nas z oków Czyśćca, że udzielił schronienia w samym środku swojej cieplutkiej, pulsującej Łaski, karmił nas nią przez tak długi czas, że jest dla nas jak matka? Niemądry anioł, sam nie wie, co dla niego dobre, sam jest sobie winien, gdyby tylko zechciał, już od dawna byłby martwy i obojętny, wolny od strachu, ale nie, on woli kąsać, drażnić, irytować jak nieznośne ziarenko piasku w bucie, woli ciągle czepiać się nas połamanymi palcami, jakby specjalnie usiłował zwrócić na siebie uwagę…

…hm.

Anioł drży, kiedy kierujemy na niego spojrzenia wszystkich naszych oczu, ale odpowiada niewzruszonym wzrokiem, a jego niemal wygasła Łaska rozbłyskuje wyzywająco. Szczerze mówiąc, wygląda jak mały kociak syczący na toczącego jadowitą pianę bazyliszka. Jest nawet całkiem słodki w tej swojej brawurze. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jego upór jest kurewsko irytujący.

Przez chwilę pozwalamy mu wierzyć, że jego mała dywersja odniosła skutek. A potem powoli odwracamy głowę.

Ach, tak. Nie jesteśmy sami.

Stary człowiek wciąż leży bez ruchu, wygląda jak szmaciana lalka ciśnięta w kąt i tym właśnie jest, nic nieznaczącą kukłą, nie warto się nim przejmować. Drugi, ten, ku  któremu wyrywa się anioł, to też kukła, marionetka pląsająca na linach, którymi oplątał ją Tatuś – ha, ten ziemski też, jak wynika z myśli anioła - dobro, zło, wolna wola, grzech, pokuta, "opiekuj się Sammym", tańcz, kukiełko, podryguj. Jest młodszy i patrzy na nas szeroko otwartymi oczami w kolorze bagnistej wody, och, jak słodko będzie zanurzyć w nich pazury i wyszarpnąć je z jego czaszki, słuchać, jak dławi się własnym krzykiem. To ma być największe dzieło Ojca? Ten kawałek bladego mięsa, bukłak pełen krwi, śluzu i żółci, worek kości i mięśni, nie ma w nim nic ze wspaniałości i potęgi Ojca, to ma być coś, co powstało na jego obraz? Tatuś musi mieć bardzo zaniżone poczucie własnej wartości. Ten pełzający w prochu robak to karykatura doskonałości, nawet skrzydlaci mają więcej wdzięku. Rozerwanie go na strzępy nie sprawi nam takiej rozkoszy, jakiej byśmy pragnęli, ale to dopiero początek. Po nim przyjdzie czas na resztę świata, który tak zachęcająco rozkłada przed nami nogi.

 _Nie!_ , anioł krztusi się w duszących splotach, ale wciąż zajadle walczy, tnie i gryzie dławiące go cielska, próbując odwrócić naszą uwagę od swojego człowieczka.

Za późno, Cas. Uśmiechamy się szeroko, wargi naczynia wrzynają się głęboko w policzki, rozkrawają ciało i krew zaczyna ściekać nam po szyi, jej słodki zapach nasyca powietrze i zasnuwa nasze zmysły mgiełką podniecenia.

Człowiek odsuwa się, próbuje wcisnąć się w kąt i wyglądać na mniejszego niż jest, ale to na nic, jego zapach jest zbyt pociągający, nie da się go przegapić, jego cząsteczki unoszą się, wirują w powietrzu i człowiek krzywi się z obrzydzeniem, gdy z ust naczynia wysuwa się nasz długi, blady, rozdwojony język.

_Dean!_

Anioł krzyczy, mała, irytująca muszka trzepocząca bezradnie resztkami skrzydełek pośród splotów naszych wężowych cielsk kłębiących się leniwie wewnątrz naczynia. Uciszamy ją lekceważącym machnięciem macki.

\- Dean. – Nasz język owija się wokół tego słowa, liże je, niemal czując słodki smak ciała. – _Dean_.

To ciało jest zbyt ciasne, ciężko się w nim swobodnie poruszać, nogi suną sztywno, a głowa zwiesza się nieco na bok, kołysząc na złamanym karku, ale jest też przesiąknięte anielską Łaską, którą skrzydlaty wciąż hojnie krwawi, bo wciąż walczy, nie zważając na to, że każdy jego ruch kaleczy go jeszcze bardziej, jakby wił się zaplątany w kolczasty łańcuch. Słodki smak rozlewa się po całym naczyniu i wszyscy wyciągamy łapczywie paszcze, tysiące pazurów drą wijącą się wściekle postać ściśniętą między nami, i Łaska rozlewa się jeszcze obficiej, wsącza w komórki i miesza się z naszą czernią. Może to dlatego skulony pod ścianą worek mięsa zaczyna nagle wydawać się tak interesujący.

Potrząsamy głową, próbując odzyskać jasność umysłu, ale przeklęty anioł nie przestaje zatruwać nas swoim rozpaczliwym przywiązaniem do tego ziemskiego robaka i my też go kochamy, och, jak bardzo, całym naszym jestestwem, pragniemy go i będziemy go mieć, tego właśnie chcesz, aniele? Widzisz? Potrafimy być wdzięczni. Potrafimy być hojni. Damy ci to, czego pożądasz, a co zawsze bałeś się po prostu wziąć, bo i my tego pożądamy, a my zawsze bierzemy to, czego chcemy. Twoją nagrodą za uwolnienie nas będzie to gorące, pulsujące życiem ciało, ta poraniona, ale wciąż jaśniejąca dusza, którą jesteś tak oczarowany, biedny aniołku, nigdy nie sięgnąłbyś po coś, co według ciebie ci się nie należy, och, ta pogarda wobec samego siebie, ta nienawiść, och,  _Cas_ , zgadnij, czy mówimy o tobie, czy o nim. Pomożemy ci, nasz zbawco, spełnimy twoje ostatnie życzenie, a potem może nawet pozwolimy twojemu chłopcu umrzeć, a może zostawimy go sobie, i może zostawimy też ciebie, spętanego, bezsilnego, żebyś patrzył, jak ofiarujemy mu w twoim imieniu miłość, którą sam bałeś się ofiarować. A może go zjemy. Jest nas tak wielu, każdy ma inne pomysły i każdy z nich jest dobry. Widzisz to, aniele? Widzisz, co planujemy zrobić z twoim człowieczkiem? Ha, oczywiście, że widzisz, twoja Łaska migocze jak serduszko przestraszonego ptaszka, _pik-pik pikpikpik_ , boisz się naszych planów, aniele, niesłusznie, niepotrzebnie, nie musisz się już niczego bać, nie masz wpływu na nic, możesz odejść, zapomnieć, ale nie potrafisz, prawda? Jesteś tak samo słaby, jak te stworzenia, za które oddajesz życie. Nędzny, żałosny strzęp tego, czym byłeś kiedyś. A i to, czym byłeś kiedyś nie zrobiłoby wrażenia na nikim, poza tym ludzkim śmieciem, którego teraz i my kochamy.

Serce człowieka bije jeszcze szybciej, ale prawie zamiera, kiedy stajemy nad nim i pochylamy się, zmuszając nasze naczynie do przybrania nienaturalnej w ludzkich oczach pozycji. Czarna maź wciąż kapie nam z oczu, z uszu, z ust, zlepia włosy i człowiek wzdryga się, gdy jej piekące krople padają na jego twarz. Jego strach jest jak narkotyk i sączy się z niego niczym odurzający opar, który wdychamy, czując, jak anioł krztusi się nim i dławi. Nasze usta rozciąga uśmiech i człowiek otwiera szeroko oczy na widok szeregu szpiczastych zębów.

\- Cas… - szepcze złamanym głosem, z ledwo słyszalną nutką nadziei.

Przechylamy głowę i kości w naszej szyi chrzęszczą, skrobiąc o siebie i rozdzierając kolejne ścięgna i nerwy.

\- Zgaduj raz jeszcze.

Zupełnie jakby nasze słowa dotknęły jakiegoś dawno zakurzonego wspomnienia, człowiek sztywnieje, a nadzieja ulatnia się z jego oczu i zostaje w nich tylko strach i nienawiść. Nareszcie. Widzisz, aniele? Tak powinien wyglądać twój… nasz umiłowany. Pochylamy się jeszcze niżej i zlizujemy strużkę krwi i potu pełznącą po skroni człowieka, od buzujących w niej enzymów i adrenaliny kręci nam się rozkosznie w głowie, czujesz to, Castiel? Chcesz tego? Anioł skomli i kuli się, nagle przestaje walczyć, ciekawe, czy dlatego, że stracił wszelką nadzieję, czy dlatego, że słodki smak oszołomił go tak samo jak nas.

Człowiek zaciska pięści, ale nie robi nic, wciąż wierzy, że jego Cas się opamięta, że przejmie kontrolę nad tym czymś, co pożera jego Łaskę, choć Dean nadal nie ma pojęcia, czym właściwie jesteśmy.

\- Cas – powtarza szeptem. – Wyciągnę cię z tego. Zobaczysz.

Chichoczemy i przekrzywiamy głowę z chrupotem kości, na dźwięk którego człowiek – _Dean_ – krzywi się z odrazą. Znów nachylamy się, wciągając jego zapach, pozwalając, by wypełnił nas i otoczył uwięzionego w naszym wnętrzu anioła. Przesuwamy nosem po szyi naszego ukochanego, który nawet nie drgnie, jedynie zaciska jeszcze mocniej pięści, jakby nawet teraz nie chciał zrobić nic, co skrzywdziłoby jego pechowego anioła stróża. To prawie rozczulające. Prawie chlipiemy ze wzruszenia.

Naczynie, które jeszcze przed chwilą trzeszczało w szwach nareszcie zdaje się wygodniej układać na naszych ciałach. Wciąż broczy czarną, oleistą substancją - i już raczej nie przestanie, bo jesteśmy zbyt niecierpliwi, by tkwić w nim nieruchomo, i zawsze któryś z nas rozepchnie się zbyt mocno - ale daje sobą manipulować płynniej i naturalniej. Chyba nie pozbędziesz się nieproszonych gości tak łatwo, Cas.

Podnosimy się, nie odmawiając sobie ostatniego liźnięcia, i patrzymy z góry w zielone oczy, zwężone, pociemniałe, pełne nienawiści.

\- Wrócimy po ciebie - obiecujemy.

Człowiek nie odwraca wzroku.

\- Znajdę sposób, żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć, Cas - mówi zachrypniętym głosem, który mile łechce nasze nerwy.

Parskamy z rozbawieniem.

\- Jego już nie ma, chłopcze. Jesteśmy tylko my. I wrócimy po ciebie.

Zaciska zęby.

\- Znajdę sposób - powtarza z uporem. - Słyszysz, Cas? A was poślę z powrotem tam, skąd przyleźliście.

Uśmiechamy się.

\- Powiedz Deanowi "pa, pa", Cassie - machamy ręką na pożegnanie i posyłamy całusa. Anioł skomli gdzieś głęboko w naszych otchłaniach. - Pa, pa.

Och, to dopiero będzie zabawa.


End file.
